


The Perfect Smooch

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	The Perfect Smooch

**The Perfect Smooch**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 39

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Friday, September 1, 2000_    
  
  
  


Xander wondered if he broke Spike. It certainly did appear that way. He looked shell-shocked and he was swaying slightly. His grip on Xander's arms, however, was brutal, like he was afraid to let go. But Xander wasn't any more sure-footed, himself.   
  


Xander tilted his head and studied the man in front of him. Spike wasn't all that ugly. Even though it looked like he'd been dipped in white paint, Xander could still see the strong lines of Spike's cheekbones and the ridges and bumps of muscle carved into his lean body. The erection trapped by the jeans Xander knew Spike put on, but he could see through with his X-ray vision, was boringly normal except for the foreskin, which most American men lacked. All in all, Spike was an eye-pleasing specimen of the humanoid male gender. And Spike sure did know how to kiss.   
  


"Hey, you home in there?" Xander eventually asked, rapping his knuckles on Spike's head.   
  


Spike blinked rapidly and seemed to return to Earth. "Huh?"   
  


Xander chuckled, the mood broken, and released Spike completely. "Get dressed. I've had enough of the beach."   
  


Spike looked around and appeared startled to find that's where they were. "Oh. Right. Okay."   
  


Xander wondered, as he finished dressing, if Spike had brain damage from drowning. He hoped not. He liked Spike just as he was. Not that Xander liked Spike. Really. Hadn't he had this conversation with himself already?   
  


"Let's go for pizza," Xander suggested.   
  


"Erm... sure. Whatever," Spike mumbled, seemingly lost again in his own world as he secured their bags to the Hawk.   
  


Xander waited until Spike was seated snuggly behind him, the engine rumbling between his thighs, before giving in to what he already knew was the truth.   
  


Xander really did like Spike.   
  
  
  


**End**

 


End file.
